Depredador cazado
by Saber Nezumi
Summary: Lost and Delirious. Paulie aprende algo ese último año escolar. El depredador no esta excento de convertirse en la presa. ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertencen.

* * *

DEPREDADOR CAZADO

El depredador nunca siente miedo, porque es él quien infunde temor en sus presas. Su sola presencia es presagio de muerte, porque quien se atreve a hostigarlo o a tocar lo que para él es preciado tiene sus días más que contados. Muchos se paralizan ante su gélida mirada, muy pocos logran ver mas allá de los ojos del cazador. Y los que logran hacerlo, son privilegiados, ya que tras esa cortina de frialdad calculadora se esconde el alma más pura de la tierra.

Porque, aunque el depredador mata, solo lo hace para sobrevivir.

¿Pero... a qué quiere sobrevivir el depredador?

_- Las tinieblas - _responde una voz en su cabeza, y repite - _las tinieblas..._

Hace días que una niebla densa ha comenzado a rodearle, lentamente ha inmovilizado sus alas y se ha internado en su cuerpo, llegando al corazón. Y lo ha rodeado, traicioneramente se ha sujetado a él con fuertes cadenas, las cuales ha tirado hasta casi detener la sangre que circula por sus venas, pero las tinieblas no se conforman con tan poco: "El depredador debe sufrir aun más" - dicen, y dejan a su corazón latir, aunque cada latido haga las llagas provocadas por las cadenas más profundas.

Pero el depredador es fuerte, es un sobreviviente, el depredador no esta solo.

Porque, por aquella a quien ama, el corazón del depredador debe seguir latiendo.

"El amor es un arma de doble filo" - escuchó que decía un día un alma vieja y sabia en esas horas de interminable poesía. Pero el depredador, por primera vez en su vida fue ingenuo y desechó esas palabras, porque lo que él sentía en esos momentos era sólo dicha.

El depredador es la muerte encarnada.

¿Puede un alma así sentir amor?

_- ¡Construiría ante ti una cabaña de sauce...! _- exclama al viento, repitiendo las palabras que mil veces murmurara a su amada en el oído.

El depredador es un ser solitario, pero el caprichoso destino tiene otros planes para él. Y en su aislamiento, el cazador se topa con la presa mas bella que haya visto jamás. Inmediatamente, y faltando a su naturaleza, no le mata. Porque su amor es más grande, y él ahora es un mártir más del deseo, ya que esta dispuesto a morir por aquella a quien ama.

En los siguientes meses el depredador no necesita cazar; se ha olvidado de sus instintos e incluso de como extender sus alas y volar. Y es que no desea despegar sus pies del suelo, la sensación de la brisa acariciando su rostro ahora le es ajena, y su corazón se ha llenado de sentimientos indescriptibles. Lo único que desea el depredador, es pasar el resto de su vida en los brazos de su amada.

Protegiéndola, adorándola, amándola.

Y como un tortolito enamorado, recita la poesía de poetas muertos que parecen ser los únicos que entienden el estallido de pasión en su pecho.

Mas un día, la dicha que sentía poco a poco fue transformándose en la más cruel de las torturas imaginables.

¿Cómo y cuando fue que las cosas comenzaron a torcerse de esa manera?

¿Por qué su amada negaba el amor que se profesaban mutuamente?

La idea que tenían los demás de ella era más importante que el lazo rojo que unía su destino al del depredador, y este se sintió abandonado, herido por la única a la que había amado. ¿Cómo el amor, aquel que lo hacia sentir ligero y libre, se había transformado en una carga tan pesada de llevar?

Una carga que parecía aumentar la congoja que sentía a medida que avanzaban los días.

El amor que sentía era disfrazado por los demás como amistad, como locura u obsesión, incluso como una perversión. Y su amada lucía feliz con ello, con ese lavado de cerebro que la controlaba.

La rabia iba acumulándose en su cuerpo, la desesperación tomaba posesión de su mente; poco a poco dejó de ser el alma pura que era. Ahora el depredador estaba ciego en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, su corazón apenas latía y le era muy pesado respirar el mismo aire que su amada sin poder tenerla. Y aunque ases de luz intentaban ayudarla, ella no podía verlos, mas escuchaba sus voces.

Pero el depredador, ciego, sordo, testarudo, respondía repitiendo una y mil veces:

"Los que se mienten son los que necesitan ayuda¿no creen?"

Pero ningún as de luz, ninguna persona, lograba ver las tinieblas en las que se encontraba y si no podían siquiera entender el dolor que le oprimía el pecho, mucho menos iban a saber como librarlo de él. El depredador intentaba explicarse:

"Es la única persona que me ha querido, saben... y moriré sin ella"

El depredador había olvidado como alzar el vuelo, pero no había olvidado como pelear. Tampoco había perdido sus armas; el valor, el amor y la rabia que lo desbordaban eran suficientes para él. Retaría a duelo al idiota que se había atrevido a quitarle el amor de su reina Victoria.

Al mediodía de ese sábado negro los dos oponentes se presentaron en el barranco oeste.

El filo de sus espadas relucía bajo el sol y el ladrón que le había robado el corazón de su amada se burlaba y evocaba a Hamlet, pero el depredador no estaba para juegos. Él sólo quería ver la sangre putrefacta del idiota teñir el suelo, sólo para apaciguar la ira en su interior.

- _¡Y reclamaría mi amor en tu morada!_ - juró a los cielos desde lo alto de ese edificio, mirando a los ojos de su reina.

Sólo fueron unos segundos de lucha. El corazón del depredador se sentía agobiado, su naturaleza asesina había vuelto a surgir desde la profundidad de su ser y el anhelo de volver a refugiarse en los delicados y calidos brazos de Victoria nublaron su razón.

Con un grito agónico enterró lo más fuerte que pudo la filosa punta de su espada en la pierna de su enemigo, regodeándose en el lastimero grito que emergió de sus sucios labios.

Entonces, el rojo intenso de la sangre esparcida se reflejó en sus húmedos ojos, haciendo que el depredador perdiera los últimos restos de sentido común. Ahora su corazón herido era la única guía que tenía.

Y aunque un as de luz intentó detenerlo, el depredador solo pudo escapar del lugar.

Internándose y fundiéndose con las tinieblas.

Iba a encontrarse cara a cara con el destino que le había sido impuesto.

No supo cómo, pero en ese momento se encontraba en el tejado del edificio principal. Frente a ella se extendían los jardines del colegio y el bosque con sus oscuros escondites y la fresca brisa que sopla por entre las copas de los árboles.

Y el depredador esta solo, solo con el viento. Abandonado por su reina Victoria.

Puede verla metros más abajo, con sus ojos cristalinos llenos de temor.

¿A qué le teme su amada reina?

El depredador ya no lo sabe, porque sólo recuerda a la chica de los días felices.

Esa chica no le mira con temor, el alma de esa chica le sonríe desde lo alto.

- _Ahora volaré a la casa secreta..._ -susurra como último testimonio de su vida terrenal.

Extiende sus brazos, el viento juega suavemente con sus cabellos prometiéndole que todo estará bien. Su cuerpo siente el último estremecimiento de miedo antes de dejarse caer al vacío.

El depredador ahora es libre.

Escucha el grito angustiante de su amada, el cual congela los corazones de todos quienes la rodean. Mientras su alma se eleva a los cielos, triunfadora y libre de las tinieblas que la cegaban, puede observar como los ojos de todos siguen la trayectoria de su cuerpo hasta que se estrella contra el suelo, ya inerte. El depredador puede oír sus huesos rompiéndose y astillándose en múltiples partes, puede apreciar su noble sangre manchando permanentemente el cemento del lugar.

Antes de desaparecer tras las nubes, el depredador echa una última mirada a su reina, a su dueña eterna, quien lo observa alejarse hacia el más allá. Mueve sus labios dándole un mensaje, segura de que ella lo entiende.

Luego se desvanece.

Victoria se queda estática sobre el pasto, con la vista clavada en el cuerpo inerte de su mejor amiga... no, ella era mucho más que su mejor amiga o que una chica con la cual compartía su cuarto; la muchacha que se desangraba frente a ella no era la pervertida que se colaba a medianoche en su cama sin sen invitada, como ella había hecho creer a todos. Esa, que yacía muerta a diez pasos de ella, era su novia, la persona a la que más había amado en su vida y a la que más había lastimado con sus mentiras.

Sin que su cerebro diera alguna orden y estando aún en shock, comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ese cuerpo sin vida sobre el pavimento. Todas las chicas le abrieron paso en silencio, asombradas y algo confusas, porque de los ojos de Victoria caían mudas lágrimas a raudales. Se arrodilló frente a su amada muerta.

- Paulie... - la llamó acariciando con una mano temblorosa la cabeza partida de la difunta.

Sus dedos se llenaron de sangre.

- Paulie, amor, soy yo... Tori... - su voz se quebraba a medida que pronunciaba cada letra - Paulie...

Sintió la mano anciana de la directora posarse en uno de sus hombros, en un intento vago y torpe de darle apoyo, pero de qué servía una inútil caricia en esos momentos, si nada en el mundo podría devolverle a Paulie. Con un brusco manotazo le dio a entender a la directora que no servía de nada el gesto.

- Llama a la enfermera, dile que necesitamos que prepare una camilla, no podemos dejarla aquí a la vista de todos, Eleanor - escuchó como la Sra. Vaughn daba ordenes a su compañera de labores.

La profesora de matemáticas corrió hacia las puertas principales aún turbada por lo ocurrido.

Victoria tomó entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Paulie y, ya sin importarle sus padres, su hermana o lo que pudieran pensar los demás de ella, besó con amargura los fríos labios de su amor.

- Amor, amor, despierta... - sollozaba a la vez que sus lagrimas caían sobre las mejillas de la difunta, por último y en un acto de impotencia y desesperación gritó mirando a los cielos - ¡PAULIE!

El depredador pudo oírla, pero no miró hacia atrás ni dio media vuelta. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer; porque en vida, y mientras las tinieblas lo cazaban, el dio todas las señales de ayuda, juró a gritos que su amor era verdadero y con lágrimas intentó recordarle a su amada las palabras que días atrás le hubiera dedicado:

_Estaría perdida sin ti, Paulie..._

Y en ese sábado negro, ya no había cabida para el arrepentimiento tardío.

FIN

* * *

Notas de Autor:  
Esta pelicula es increible y apenas termine de verla quede con un sentimiento de vacio en mi interior. Necesitaba desahogarme de alguna manera, y asi lo hice; no estoy muy convencida con el resultado, pero creo que no esta tan mal. Aunque son ustedes los que deciden. Ojala les guste.

Saber Nezumi


End file.
